


Klaroline AU- Vampire Hunter

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU-Human, AU-Vampire Hunter, F/M, Klaroline, klaroline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt-Klaroline AU- Basically Caroline is a vampire hunter, training since she was 9. Her mom died on a hunt a few weeks after Caroline's 18th birthday and right around that time is when Klaus appeared in her life. And a few years later, Caroline got a break in her moms case and figured out that she was hunting an original and so Caroline (and Klaus who has worked very hard in the past few years to pretend to be human because he really likes Caroline.) head off on a trip to try to track down the original, plot twist - It's klaus. Liz was tracking him and before he killed her she told him that her daughter would kill him. So he found Caroline, with intent to kill her before she became a threat just to spite Liz, but then accidentally fell in love with her





	Klaroline AU- Vampire Hunter

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, at least that's what Klaus told himself to avoid feeling even a sliver of guilty as he watched Caroline move about the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and yawning. It was never supposed to go this far, it actually wasn't supposed to go anywhere at all. It was a long story that started almost 2 years ago. Klaus had caught wind of a vampire hunter on his tail, and being over 1,000 years old this wasn't anything new to him. He did the usual duck and dodge, and basically ignored her, feeling she was no real threat. But she was, she almost had him one night. She had caught him off guard and managed to stab him with a white oak stake, which was something he hadn't anticipated as he had destroyed all of them, or so he thought. Luckily, he had moved as she swung the stake forward and she only caught his arm. The fact that she had come so close had infuriated Klaus, but not to the point that he killed her immediately. Instead he wanted answers, like where in the world she had gotten the stake and how many others she had. But as he had expected, she was on vervain. So he had held her for a few days, as soon as the vervain was out of her system, he got the information that he needed. There were 2 stakes, she had one and her daughter had the other but she didn't know where her daughter kept hers. There were also a set of daggers, also in the daughters possession. Klaus compelled her to kill herself, not wanting the burden that came with killing a vampire hunter and went about his business. Packing up and making his way to the small town of Mystic Falls, where the woman's license said she lived. And he hadn't anticipated the hunter's daughter to be so beautiful, and smart, and funny. He hadn't anticipated being unable to kill her because she made him laugh harder than anyone had in awhile. But he also hadn't anticipated her turning to him, someone she had known for a week, and sobbing on his shoulder when she got the call about her mothers untimely death, and he certainly didn't expect the guilt that filled his chest as he wiped the tears off her face. 

 

And almost two years later he still wasn't used to the guilt she made him feel without realizing it. The occasional time he would catch her crying in the bathroom, or when she would recall an old story to tell him. At first he was able to ignore the attraction, or at least for the most part. He would pop in and out with her, telling himself to let it go and just kill her as soon as he found the stake and daggers. But Caroline Forbes just wasn't someone he could let go of. So he let himself be around her. It only took a few months for her to tell him she was a vampire hunter and he did his best to act shocked as she told him about the different things she had seen and the different vampires she had personally killed. He had kept up the facade of being human, though he was almost busted around the time they started dating, she really cared for him and so she started putting vervain in his food and drinks to. He was over for tea and took a big gulp, immediately spitting it out and turning to face her. She had her suspicions, but he just played it off like it was hot and he didn't expect it to be so hot. Then he proceeded to take small sips, ignoring the burn, so that she would believe him. Caroline was no longer on vervain, although she thought that she was, he had switched it all out with an herb that looked similar but was harmless to vampires, so there were no more accidents he couldn't talk his way out of. He had thought of a lie to cover everything that wasn’t human about him, his strength (which she had seen a small amount of) he brushed off as being a personal trainer by day. His hunger he was able to fill in the few hours where he pretended to be at work. 

So Klaus spent a few years fighting to pretend to be normal, and falling more in love with the feisty blonde every day, and life seemed to settle down in the small town where no one knew him. But that all changed after a phone call one morning. Caroline sat up in the bed reaching over and grabbing the phone before lifting it to her ear. Klaus laid there, pretending he couldn't hear everything that was being said. It was her uncle Thom, who he had heard tons about but never actually met. He was a hunter too, always busy and on the move. He had a break in her mothers case though. Those words being pieced together made Klaus sit up in the bed and listen a little closer, while trying to maintain a calm composure. 

 

"It was an Original. She had somehow caught his tracks and that’s who she was following. Did you know?" The man asked through the receiver. Caroline stood from the bed, shaking her head so her blonde curls brushed against her shoulders. 

 

"Absolutely not... I had no idea. She didn't tell me. Just to give her a head start and meet her down there later. Which I didn't get the chance to do" she spoke, pacing by the bed and beginning to twirl the bottom of her fingers in her hair which Klaus had learned to recognize as something she did when she was feeling upset. He sat up a bit more in the bed, feeling a bit uneasy about the situation. "An original, though?" I thought there were only a few of them left, why would she try to take on one on her own?" She asked her uncle, who just sighed heavily on the other line. 

 

"My best guess is she was trying to protect you, the originals are a different breed," Thom told her though the phone, letting another sigh. "They're stronger, and faster, and smarter. So she probably didn't want you to have to meet one. You probably won't be able to handle one, you're not trained enough" He told her, Caroline sighed and stopped her pacing, feeling a stiffen in her spine from being told she couldn't do something. Klaus smirked softly from the bed, barely able to keep his snide comment in about Caroline handling him quite well. 

 

"Ok, so basically all you know is that he's an original, that’s all you’ve got for me?" She asked, feeling her irritation overwhelm the upset feeling she had a few moments ago 

 

“Caroline do you think I would have called you if I had only that? I have a name for you” Her uncle spoke clearly and Caroline turned, digging through her night stand until she produced pen and paper. Klaus found himself sitting straight up, tensing as he waited to hear his own name. But he didn’t. “Elijah Mikaelson” her uncle spoke as Caroline quickly scribbled out the name. “We don’t know if he’s the one that she was looking for but I’ve got sources at the hotel your mom stayed, it’s one that we all use when we are in that area. My source tells me Elijah checked in a day before her body was found, and video footage has him leaving a day after her body was found. Now that’s not much to go off, other than the fact that there’s check ins for another mikaelson, no first name, about a week prior, there was no checkout date he just disappeared. I think we’ve stumbled upon a family” her uncle finished and Klaus found himself slowly nodding his head. He had to give the older man credit, he was very very close. Elijah had likely come to town looking for Klaus, which he normally did when he felt like Klaus was doing bad things. But if he was at the hotel, it was likely he seen the body. Which means he should have had no problem tracking Klaus to Mystic Falls, but if he had, why hadn’t he said anything or made himself known. Klaus slid out of the bed and walked down the hall, unlocking his phone and dialing the familiar number. He changed his, like he did every time he didn’t want to be found. But Elijah was trusty and was always the same. 

 

“Hello?” A voice answered, and Klaus couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. 

 

“Brother, what are you up to?” He asked, unable to piece together why Elijah hadn’t intervened or said anything about the fact that Klaus had all but moved in with a vampire hunter when he clearly knew. Elijah chuckled on the other end of the line. 

 

“I can assure you that right now I’m doing nothing” he responded, Klaus glanced back to the bedroom door before moving further into the kitchen. 

 

“It’s not like you to not butt into my life, especially when I’m making reckless decisions” Klaus told him, leaning against the counter and positioning himself so he could see down the hall. 

 

“A reckless decision? You mean like shacking up with a little blonde hunter? Yeah I seen that, I chose to ignore it. I feel like you can handle her brother, although I’m not sure why you’re there, wasting time with a hunter when you’re personally responsible for offing her mother. My best guess is that she doesn’t know what you are and I’m a bit worried for when she does” he finished speaking just as the bedroom door opened and Caroline stepped into the hallway, moving towards the kitchen. Klaus quickly hung up and set his phone on the counter. 

 

“Who was that?” She asked, walking across the tile and resting her head on his chest as she hugged him. He just wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. 

 

“Wrong number, what was your call about? Something about an original?” He asked, nodding his head as she spoke as though it was the first time hearing it.

 

"I'm going to find him, Elijah. And I'm going to get my answers" She said, nodding her head in determination. Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to decide his next move. Her finding Elijah wouldn't be good for many reasons but he knew that trying to discourage her wouldn't work at all, it would do the exact opposite. So he decided to both encourage her and lead her on a wild goose chase. And that's what he did. He was able to convince her to let him come with, promising that he would stay out of harms way if she told him too (all while laughing to himself because he was the most dangerous being walking the earth). He had also gotten the chance to see the white oak stake for the first time. She had it hidden well in a panel in her floor. And that's how he found himself in their current situation. He had spent the better part of two months sneaking out in the middle of the night and pulling strings to leave bread crumbs, leading Caroline full circle around. And that was going fine. Until it wasn't. Klaus had fallen asleep and woke up to a dark hotel room, that was minus a blonde hunter. He had immediately bolted out of the bed, hunting for his phone in his pants pockets. Upon digging it out, he realized he had a missed text from Caroline, just letting him know she got a lead and would be back soon. He panicked a few moments but then relaxed a bit as he realized there was no way she got a lead on Elijah, he was at least 200 miles away, Klaus had made sure of it. But after a few hours had passed, something felt off. And this feeling was only magnified as Elijah began to blow up his phone with messages. He stopped where he was, halfway to the bedroom area and lifted his phone to his ear. Met immediately by Elijah’s voice. 

 

"Where are you? And where is your hunter?" He asked. Klaus felt his spine stiffen at the firmness of his brothers voice, it could really only mean that something was terribly wrong. 

 

"Why?" He demanded. "Where are you? And Caroline." He said, moving towards the window and pushing the curtain back, looking down on the dark street. 

 

"I don't know where she is. Kol has her. He was with me when she showed up, busting the door down like she was the police and I stepped in the way from him immediately killing her which just made it worse. After he found out she was yours, it was over. I wasn't able to stop him and I'm sor-" Klaus disconnected the call and immediately dialed the number he had for Kol, cursing under his breath as it rang and went to voicemail. If Kol had Caroline, it was all over. Kol hated him the most out of all of them, likely because of how many times he had daggered him. After the 5th attempt and threatening voicemail, Kol answered. 

 

***

 

Caroline woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. She was cold, likely from the fact that her jacket was no longer on her and she regretted only wearing a tank top under the black leather jacket, although if she wore anything else she felt restricted, which was a no no for vampire hunting. She forced her eyes open and strained to look around but the room was too dark and her head was killing her. Caroline went to shift and realized she couldn't her arms were tied above her head and they weren't budging. Panic began to fill her before as her eyes darted around the dark room, trying to make out anything. She groaned and gave one last tug against the ropes before giving up and shutting her eyes again, trying to think back. She remembered sliding out of the hotel and driving over an hour to arrive to a house that was currently being rented to an Elijah Michaels. She was sure it was a good lead and as she busted in the house, she was met by a man who was definitely a vampire, he had the speed. But before he could say anything else, another man rounded the corner, the first vampire turning his back to her and standing between them. She slowly shifted the white oak stake until it was out of her sleeve and into her hand and lunged forward quickly, aiming for the vamp with his back to her and that was all she could remember. But she knew she was screwed, if she was still alive. It means they wanted something else and all she could think about was how much she would much rather be back at the hotel, curled into the bed with Klaus instead of in this dark and cold room, arms lifted above her head in the most uncomfortable position. After a few more moments of silence she decided to try to stand. Caroline pulled herself to her feet and grabbed onto the metal pole coming out of the wall that her ropes were tied to. She gripped the bar tight and lifted one foot, placing it against the wall and pulling. After three or four tugs, she felt the metal give and she quickly slid the rope off. Hands still tied together, she finished pulling the bar off of the wall and lifted it above her head, moving towards the door. As she got close to it, she heard footsteps approaching from the outside and quickly moved to the door, lifting the pipe above her head and waiting, bringing the pipe down hard as soon as the door opened, connecting with a dark head of hair. He fell to the ground and she dropped the pipe, jumping over his body and turning to head down the hall. The man was up in a minute, grabbing her body and shoving her face first into the wall. She struggled against him, throwing her head back and slamming it into his nose. But it was no use. He had clasped onto her arms like vice grips and drug her back into the room she was just in, turning a light on this time. He threw her into the room and stood between her and the door as she rolled over onto her back.

 

“I can do this all night sweetheart. You’re at the disadvantage of no hands and me being better than you. So the choice is yours, be a good girl and stop fighting so we can have a chat, or this can go down a path I am really trying to avoid.” He said, watching Caroline a few moments as she struggled internally, she ultimately decided to wait it out and attempt to attack later at an opportune time. She sat up onto her butt and scooched away from him until her back was to the wall. He just smiled and grabbed a chair from the corner, sitting on it facing her. “Good choice, princess. I’m Kol. I doubt you’ve heard of me, my brother doesn’t consider me his favorite” He started. Caroline ran her tongue over her split lip and stared at him a few moments, opening her mouth to speak when he began again. “I can see you’re a bit confused, you’re probably thinking no way do you know my brother. A hunter wouldn’t be friends with a vampire right? Much less an original? That’s what I was thinking too, that it doesn’t make sense for a hunter to be sleeping with an original, then again Niklaus always was a very good liar. And you are very lovely.” He said, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and resting his chin in his hands. Caroline shifted a bit from her spot in the chair.

 

“Klaus?” She asked before shaking her head. “He’s not an Original, I would have known. And his last name isn’t even Mikaelson, its….Mitchells….” She argued back, suddenly feeling very unsure as she caught onto the similarity. Kol couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped from his throat.

 

“I can very much promise you that Niklaus Mikaelson is very much so an Original, in fact, he’s a hybrid. Which makes him a bit worse.” Kol stood, pacing around the chair as he continued to speak. “Now I’ve got a chunk of gossip in from Elijah and I’m going to tell you my version of how I think your relationship started. I think Klaus took care of your sweet mommy dearest when she tried to attack him, and then, knowing him, he probably went to find you to kill you, just to spite her. And then, like my brother does, he became infatuated with a shiny thing and forgot what he came to do.” Kol turned to her. “You might be wondering why I’m telling you this instead of just compelling you to jump out of that window, which I can do by the way, you’re vervain free, which I anticipated with Klaus.” He spoke softly, a grin coming to his face as he ran a tongue over his bottom lip and she quickly gathered that the only way for him to tell if she was vervain free would have been to bite her. Caroline shivered a bit and backed up a bit further, pressing hard against the wall. “I’m only telling this because I want to ruin my brothers life. And now that you know all of this, you’re free to go.” He said. Caroline blinked a few times, feeling a bit shocked.

 

“Just like that? Why?” She asked, unable to keep the shake from her voice. Kol just laughed.

 

“Because I’m smart, I want to ruin my brothers life but I also want to live a bit longer. So I won't be here when he arrives. Anyways, it was great meeting you.” He said, turning to walk towards the door.

 

“I’m going to kill you, you know? Every single one of you” She told him in a very matter of fact voice. Kol turned to glance back at her, standing in the doorway. He smirked and immediately Caroline could see the family resemblance.

 

“I look forward to it, sweetheart” He said, and then he was gone and Caroline was left in the silence of the house. She groaned and threw her head back against the wall, feeling like crying. It all made sense, from the first time she’d given him tea with vervain to his strength. She believed him when he said he was a personal trainer, and had no siblings. The more she sat and thought, the more embarrassed she was. She had let her mother down, her whole family down. She was supposed to be a vampire hunter but instead she fell in love with one. And the embarrassed feeling mixed in with the anger and sadness that rushed over her until she was just one big emotional wreck who needed to get out of that house before Klaus did arrive. She got up and moved through the house, ending up in the kitchen where she was able to cut the ropes off before grabbing her jacket, which was missing the white oak stake and a few other of her essentials, no shock, and heading out the front door. She didn’t recognize anything in the area, but her phone was still in the jacket pocket so she pulled it out and began walking down the sidewalk, waiting to get service so she could figure it all out and get home. Caroline slid her fingers up to her neck as she walked, sure enough feeling the spot where he had bit her, which just embarrassed her more. She wasn’t a full 10 minutes into her walk before a car pulled up behind her, idling before a door slammed. Caroline turned around in time to see none other than Klaus jogging towards her. She put her hand out and started walking back.

 

“You need to get away from me” She said, feeling her emotions rise back up as she looked at his face before shaking her head and turning to walk away. He moved towards her, reaching out to grab her arm. Caroline whipped back towards him, hair flying around as she did so. “Let go of me, Niklaus” She said his full name like a curse word and his grip loosened on her arm as the realization hit his face.

 

“Caroline…”He started, she put her hand up, silencing his speech.

 

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear it and honestly if I had my stake still I would shove it through your chest.” She snapped at him, grabbing her hairband off her wrist and pulling her hair up into a pony tail whipping away from him. Klaus moved up behind her again, grabbing her hand to stop her as they moved under a street light. She pulled her hand from his grasp and kept walking, only stopping as he flashed in front of her. She looked up defiantly. “Must be nice to finally be yourself around me.” She glared before moving to go around him. He caught her again and quickly moved his hand up to her chin, gently tipping her head to look at the marks on her neck. She slapped his hand away from her and took a step back, not missing the anger that crossed Klaus’ face. “What? Get mad because someone else marked your territory? Don’t act so shocked, like you haven’t done it. We both know that I’m not on vervain anymore, you took care of that so who knows what I’ve forgotten that you’ve done” She snapped. Klaus shook his head quickly.

 

“Caroline.. I’ve never bit you. Or compelled you for that matter. I wouldn’t do that to you” He told her, looking down at her. She just scoffed and turned away from him. Walking. “Dammit Caroline, stop walking away and talk to me” He demanded, moving quickly behind her.

 

“You want to talk, Klaus? Cool let's talk” Caroline began speaking as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. “Let’s talk about how much of a liar you are, and how stupid I am. Let’s talk about how I was actually planning a future with you. Oh oh, I have one better.” She said, lifting her finger in the air. “Let’s talk about how you made me an orphan” She said, feeling the emotions well up. “And to think, I thought it was fate when you showed up and stepped in to comfort me after my mom's death. I thought god had sent you for me. But no…” She stopped walking suddenly, feeling the tears fall and hating herself for being such a girl. She turned and slammed her hands into his chest. “Turns out you were the devil in disguise and you killed my mommy...And I hate you Klaus, I really hate you. And if I ever see you again, I will drop you” She said, full sobs coming as she spoke the last words. She shoved him back before turning to move down the street, honestly unsure of where she was headed but knowing that anywhere was better than with him. He didn’t follow her this time and she eventually made it back down to where his car was. She got in it and made a u-turn quickly, turning the navigation system on and heading home.

 

The following months came different for Klaus and Caroline. For the first few weeks, Klaus was fueled by his anger towards Kol. He had spent weeks chasing his brother around, country to country. But then, somewhere between Rome and Italy, the sadness kicked in. Klaus had tried calling and texting Caroline so many times that after the first week she actually changed her number. It was awful, not being near her and knowing she hated him and it just made him regret all of the bad things he’s done his entire life. Not even just tricking her, but everything before that too. Spending two years with Caroline, being by her side almost everyday and then being completely without her, he knew he was going through withdrawals, or what he could only describe as that. He really didn’t sleep much, nor did he feed like he should. For a few months his primary sustenance was from blood bags because he didn’t feel like a hunt, or even trying to feed from the source. After 3 months of no contact, and him doing his best to stay away from her, he caved. He had to find her and at least see her, the pain in his chest had become too much to bear. So he left, he bought a one way ticket and got there that night. Upon entering her house, things felt different than when he lived there. The furniture was all rearranged, some different pieces entirely. Her bedroom was a wreck though, there were clothes thrown on the bed and her closet door was wide open, like she couldn’t decide what to wear. But no Caroline in sight. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for what felt like hours. Growing more nervous by the second. Finally as it was nearing 1 am, he heard her keys in the door and the door shutting after she stepped in, heard the soft clicking of her heels as she walked through the house, making her way to the bedroom. He felt his heart rate increase with each click that got closer, waiting until she was moments away from walking in before he jumped and moved away from the bed and into the half open closet, feeling like a stalker as he watched Caroline move into the room and sit on the bed. He took the time to just observe her though. She looked good, at least better than Klaus felt, which honestly hurt him a little more. 

 

Caroline moved towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge of and sliding her favorite red heels off of her ankles before dropping her feet to the soft carpet. She sat there for a few moments before standing and walking towards her dresser, looking in the mirror as she pulled the earrings out of her ears and reached back to unzip her dress. A movement in the mirror caught her attention and she turned immediately to find Klaus standing in the center of her room.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, putting her hand across her chest as her heart continued to beat fast. She stared at him a few moments, deciding how fast she could get to her closet and grab one of the daggers, which was her only weapon against him seeing as how Kol had taken her white oak stake. Klaus watched her eyes shift back and as she inched closer to the closet. 

 

"Caroline... I'm not here to hurt you. I just needed to see you" He told her, taking the time to look her over. She looked fantastic. Even through the lack of light in the room, her skin looked shiny, her hair looked soft and she looked like everything Klaus had dreamt of for the past few months. 

 

"Well you could have waited until it was daytime instead of being a creeper." She snapped back, completely frozen in place. "Then again I suppose vampires do enjoy the nighttime don't they" She asked, crinkling her nose up and moving her hands to her hips as her irritation overwhelmed her surprise. "You know what, I'm glad you're here" She said, turning and walking towards the closet. Caroline pushed the door open and shuffled around a few moments before pulling a red duffle bag out that Klaus recognized as his own. "Here" She said, tossing it towards him. Before he got a chance to say anything, she moved bag into the closet, tossing things around. He stepped over the bag and moved closer to the door as she came out, nearly colliding with him. "And here" She paused, pushing a smaller black bag against his chest. "Take these. And go back to doing whatever you were doing before you decided to ruin my life. You better be gone when I get back" She said, storming out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and Klaus couldn't stop the grin that came to his face at her flair for the dramatics, before shifting the bag in his hands, there was a distinct sound of metal clashing together and it made him curious enough to open it. He moved to the bed and set it down before unzipping the zipper. Klaus wasn't sure what he expected to be in the bag but it certainly wasn't the complete set of daggers, aka the only weapon she had against any original. Klaus' eyebrows furrowed together as he stared into the bag a few more moments, feeling more than a bit confused. He stood in the center of his room, not really wanting to leave without actually talking to her first. He wasn't sure that he would make it much longer without some type of resolution. So he decided to take a seat on the edge of the bed and wait. But the longer he sat on the bed, listening to the water running down the hall, the more memories came flooding back to him. Memories of him laying in that exact bed, watching Caroline walk out of the room with just a sheet wrapped around her body as she walked to the shower. But this time was different. This time he wasn’t basking in the aftermath of her loving on him and he wasn’t waiting on her to come back so he could kiss her again. Instead he was waiting on her to come back out so he could get a final resolution. A few minutes after the water shut off, the bathroom door opened and Caroline appeared in the bedroom, a towel wrapped around her body and one up in her hair. As soon as her feet hit the carpet she looked up at him and sighed heavily. “No by all means, by leave I meant stay” she said, moving towards her dresser and grabbing a pair of pants out before stepping into the closet. 

 

“We need to talk, love...” he told her. She snorted from inside the closet but didn’t respond. “I’m serious Caroline... please” He asked, standing but not moving towards the closet. She stepped out with a pair of shorts and a T-shirt on, her wet hair resting on her shoulders. 

 

“I don’t think we really do, Nik.” She said, sure to put emphasis on his name. Klaus sighed and felt his irritation spark up. “In fact I think the talking is done. Now it’s the middle of the night, I’ve had a few drinks, and I’m ready for bed” she said, moving towards the side of the bed. 

 

“No the talking isn’t done” he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. “We’re going to talk now. Because I haven’t slept right in two months, because I haven’t been eating right, and I miss you” He finished speaking. Caroline just stood there, unsure of what to respond. “In the two years we were together, I didn’t kill anyone, I didn’t even threaten to kill anyone, which may not be a big deal to you but that’s the best I’ve done since I was still human..you changed me. And I just.. I don’t want to be without you.” Klaus said, turning her body slightly to face him. Caroline just looked up at him, really struggling to form her next words. She was a cross between wanting to tell him to kiss her ass and wanting to push him into the bed and snuggle. There was a silence that filled the air between them for a few moments.

 

“Well you do look like shit” She agreed, pulling her arm from his grasp and crossing them in front of her chest. Klaus let a smile hitch at the corner of his lips and she took the chance to really look at him. He really didn’t look like he had been taking care of himself and it almost made her feel better, almost. She, on the other hand, was able to look normal on the outside while she was dying on the inside. The past few months had been trying for her. She had fallen for an original, and spent every day thinking how stupid she was for that. But she did her best to keep up appearances even though she was dying inside. Caroline had convinced herself that it was normal to toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep while thoughts of how good he was to her creep into her mind. She was also sure it didn’t mean anything that in the past few months she hadn’t been hunting at all either. Although the more they stood less than 3 feet from each other in the house where they shared many good memories, she was almost able to forget he was a vampire, she almost was able to forget that he killed her mom. But almost isn’t good enough. “Fine. We can talk tomorrow over lunch. I’ll be at Chief’s at 1.” She said, moving away from him and throwing the blankets back on the bed. Klaus just smiled softly to himself. It wasn’t much but it was a start and Klaus would take anything Caroline would give him at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> **Wwweeellll what’dja think? Ideas? I’m always taking prompts for pretty much all ships just ask!


End file.
